Something Unexpected
by Talon Earthstone
Summary: A gift. That's what she was told had been given to her. A gift to turn into a Gargoyle at night and be human in the day. Now all she has to figure out is how to balance the two lives. Rated T for language.
1. Puck's Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Gargoyles. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. That's it. So don't sue me. I has no money.

 **A/N:** It may be a while before the next chapter is posted. Please be patient.

* * *

 **ONE**

 **Puck's Gift**

* * *

Elisa sighed as she leaned against her apartment wall. Something was wrong. As soon as the sun set, she felt like her body was on fire.

Burning. That's what it felt like. Someone was burning her alive, but there were no flames.

"What's happening to me?" she groaned as she looked at her hand. She didn't notice feeling leaving one finger as it slowly shrank away from her hand until it didn't exist. She then felt the same burning sensations on both her back and the tail of her spine.

After several minutes of pain, Elisa slowly got to her feet and looked herself over.

"Oh, no," she said when she saw her hands, feet, wings and tail. "What happened to me?"

"You have been given a gift."

The detective turned to face the person standing in her doorway.

"Owen Burnett?"

"I go by many names. But you would know me as Puck."

Elisa gasped as she stepped back.

"Don't be alarmed," Owen said. "I'm not here to cause you any harm. I'm just here to explain things."

"Okay," Elisa growled, her eyes glowing. "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you a gift. I thought you would enjoy being a little closer to your friends."

Elisa looked down at her hand, the glow in her eyes fading.

"Puck, why would you give me this? It wouldn't be to keep me away from your boss, would it?"

Owen shook his head.

"No, detective, it's not. I've had my eyes on you since you became friends with Goliath. I will admit that I didn't know what to think of you, but that night last month you proved to be an asset to his clan. So I gave you this gift. You will turn into a gargoyle at night from now on."

"But what about my job?"

"I'm afraid I hadn't thought of that. And as I am now in my human form and bound to it, I cannot reverse my spell."

Elisa fell into her chair and covered her eyes.

"Puck," she said as she looked between her talons at the blond. "How am I to pay my rent? Or even buy food? I can't walk outside without people screaming now."

Owen looked down at the floor for a moment.

"I might know of someone that can help. But it won't be easy."

"Who?"

"I won't say in case they refuse. I must be going."

Elisa nodded before looking at her phone.

"And I've got some calls to make," she said as she slowly got to her feet. "But before you go, at least tell me this. Did you do this to set me up with Goliath?"

Owen shook his head with a small smile.

"Not him at all, Detective Maza."

He then opened the door before stepping out.

Elisa watched the changeling go before walking over to her phone to call her boss.

"This is so going to come back to bite me in the ass."

* * *

Elisa looked around her apartment for something that she could make work with her new wings and tail. She didn't happen to have any way to make her clothes fit over her wings and she didn't even know how to make them flatten onto her shoulders like the others could.

"How am I going to make this work?"

As she continued to look through her closet, she heard a knock at her front door.

"Oh, no!" she said as she rushed from the bedroom to the living room and looked through the peep hole in her front door.

"Detective Maza?"

It was Owen Burnett.

Elisa stood behind the door when she opened it and let the man in.

"That was fast," she said as she closed the door.

"I have found you someone that will help you."

"And who would that be?"

Owen pointed at her window as it opened. In came a very familiar female.

"You!" Demona growled before glaring at the blonde. "You told me it was a gargoyle in trouble! This is no gargoyle!"

Elisa growled, her eyes glowing.

"I am a gargoyle now! Besides, I didn't have a say in the matter!"

"Like I would believe a human!" Demona growled. "Did you ask Puck to do this to you?"

Elisa growled again.

"Look at me and tell me how my clothes are!" Elisa yelled. "If I had known, would my clothes be hanging off me in shreds?! Puck said he gave me this as a gift! And thanks to him, I had to just up and quit my job this very evening!" Tears started to slide from her eyes. "Do you know how hard that was?! To give up the job I loved?! To give up the only job I've ever felt satisfied doing?! Well, get this Demona! I'm now jobless and will have to figure out how to live as both a human and a gargoyle! So cut me some fucking slack!"

Demona flinched slightly.

"Now get out! I have to figure out what to wear when I change every night now!"

"I-"

"I said get the hell out of my home!" Elisa screamed.

Demona was out the window in a matter of seconds.

"Very well done," Owen said.

"Don't even start with me, Puck. You're the one that wanted to give me this gift. Now you had better leave as well. I have to find some clothes to wear so I can greet Goliath and the clan when they arrive."

"As it would so happen, I brought you some clothes."

Elisa looked toward the blonde holding out the bag.

"I created these after giving you your gift. They will never rip and will move to accommodate your wings and tail."

Elisa took the bag and pulled out what appeared to be set of jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"These..."

"The same."

Elisa looked them over before looking at the man.

"Alright. You can leave now."

Owen bowed before turning to the door.

"Have a good night, Detective."

"Yeah, right," Elisa scoffed.

As soon as the door was closed, she made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Elisa was sitting in a chair when a knock on her window made her glance up from her book.

"Come on in, guys," she called. She then stood up, her wings wrapped around her shoulders.

"Elisa? We were worr-" Goliath stopped talking when he caught sight of Elisa standing next to her chair, her tail lazily moving from side to side and her wings resting on her shoulders.

"What happened to you?" Goliath asked as he and the rest of the clan, minus Hudson and Bronx, stepped into her living room.

"I think that would be obvious. I'm now a gargoyle," Elisa said as she set her book down.

"But... how?"

"Puck. He said it was a gift."

"A gift?" Goliath asked.

Elisa nodded before looking at her wings. She then flared them open before stretching them out to their full wingspan.

"I'm going gliding. I need to get use to my wings."

"We'll go with you," Goliath said, a smile gracing his face.

Elisa nodded.

"But don't glide too close. I need to get the hang of it on my own."

Goliath and the rest of the clan nodded before Elisa stepped over the window and climbing up onto the ledge.

With a deep breath, Elisa dove off.

* * *

Elisa took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She was about to do something that could be disastrous. She was about to make a call.

" _New York Police Department, Precinct 23."_

"Hey Larry."

" _Elisa? Where are you?"_

Elisa took a deep breath.

"I'm at home. Could you connect me to the chief?"

" _On it."_

It didn't take long before her boss came on the line.

"What's the problem now, Elisa?"

"I need you to open your office window and leave it that way. You're about to find out why I had to quit."

Elisa didn't give her boss time to respond. She hung up and put her phone in her back pocket, along with her wallet.

"Time to bite the bullet. I just hope it's not literal."

With quick strides, she walked to her window and opened it.

"At least I can glide," she said as she stood on her window's ledge. She then closed it before diving off.

* * *

"Here I go," Elisa said as she spoted the open window of her boss's office. She then increased her speed slightly, noticing that her boss was standing in her window. "You might want to move!" Elisa yelled as she got close.

"What the hell?!" Maria yelled as she pulled her gun.

"Maria, wait!"

Maria froze.

Elisa landed on the edge of the window and pulled her wings in close. She then climbed in the window and leaned against the wall.

"E-Elisa?"

Elisa nodded as she held out her badge.

"What... what happened to you?"

"Before I tell you, I want your word that you won't do anything. Call a lab or anything else."

"Why?"

"Promise me!" Elisa demanded.

"A-Alright!"

Elisa walked over to the door before opening it and checking the other desks. It was close to dawn so she didn't have much time before she had to leave on foot.

"Now you may find this hard to believe, but right now... I'm not human. I'm a gargoyle. What you might also find hard to believe is that this isn't something that was done in a lab. It was done... by magic."

Maria looked stunned before bursting out laughing.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that you turn human when the sun comes up!"

"Not tell you. Show you."

Elisa looked out over the city as the sky started getting brighter.

"I'm going to prove it," Elisa said as she turned her back on the rising sun. As soon as the rays of light hit her, she cried out in pain as her wings and tail slowly shrank back into her body. After a couple more moments, Elisa stood tall and wiped her brow.

"And now..." Elisa slowly walked over to a chair before falling down int it, "you know. You know I'm a human by day and a gargoyle by night." Elisa then leaned back in her chair and looked at the stunned woman. "What are you going to do now?"

"Call a doctor! See if they can't cure you!"

Elisa held up her hand.

"No doctor will be able to cure this. As I said, it was done by magic and can only be undone by magic. Besides that... I kinda... like it."

"You like... turning into that... that..."

"That what, Maria? Monster? Creature? I've heard them all from my friends. So what I'm a gargoyle at night. I don't care anymore."

"You don't care?" Maria repeated. "You don't care that you gave up a great career?"

"I didn't choose to become a gargoyle, it was given to me as a gift. A gift I've come to terms with seeing as it cannot be undone."

"There must be a way!" Maria exclaimed as she held out her arms. "I mean, why would you want to turn into that... thing?!"

Elisa slowly got to her feet before walking over her boss.

"I thought I could trust you, Maria. I guess I was wrong," she said before walking to the door.

"Elisa, stay where you are! We're going to the hospital!"

Elisa shook her head.

"No, Maria. I'm keeping this gift. I've thought about it as I've sat in my apartment and found that I've always longed for something like this to happen. Now that it has, I'm not giving it up."

Elisa turned back to the door when she heard a gun being charged behind her.

"Really, Maria? A gun?"

"It's for your own good, Elisa."

"Go ahead and shoot. I'm sure the wound will be gone by the time the sun sets."

Maria's hands were shacking as she trained the gun on her former officer. But after a moment, she dropped her gun and bowed her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Go home, Elisa," Maria whispered.

"Was heading there. I'll see you later, Maria. Goodbye."

With that, Elisa walked out the door and was soon catching a cab back to her apartment building.

* * *

 **Elisa is a gargoyle now, much to Demona's disgust. How will Elisa deal with her new gift? And how will she deal with Demona? You'll just have to wait and see. Til then,**

 **Talon Earthstone**

 **Please review! ^_^**


	2. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Gargoyles. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. That's it. So don't sue me. I has no money.

 **A/N:** I am so sorry for the extremely long wait. One thing led to another, including my flash drive being broken clean in half, until I finally found the inspiration to continue and complete this chapter. I'll to try and get the next chapter out a lot sooner.

 **A/N2:** Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It's good to know that my work is appreciated and wanted. ^_^ I will see about having the next chapter out before the holidays. I'm not making any promises though. So please, once again, bare with me.

* * *

 **TWO**

 **The Unexpected**

* * *

Demona was livid. She just couldn't believe that human woman had been given the gift of becoming a gargoyle every night.

"Damn that Puck!" Demona screamed as she picked up the closest thing, in this case, a chair, and hurling it at a nearby wall. The chair fell to pieces as did portions of the wall. "How could he make that human into a gargoyle?! Her kind have no place among the my race!"

"Now, Miss Destine," a voice said as he stepped from the shadows, "she has earned her gift."

"You! What do you want, human?!"

"I want you to help her. She's going to need it."

Demona grabbed Owen's collar and flung him into a wall.

"And why would I help her?!" Demona growled.

"Because you will need each other."

"I will need her?! You're insane! Working for Xanatos must have messed with your mind!"

"Oh, I assure you I am quite sane, Miss Destine. But tell me, how many times did you nearly crack over the centuries?" Owen asked as he easily pulled her thin arms from his chest. "How many times did you need the help of humans to get you by, stealing from them or taking what was offered?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Demona said softly.

"Ah, but I do," he said. He then looked at the spot where Tatania's mirror once stood. "What happened to the mirror?"

"I destroyed it in a rage."

"After learning that you would become human in the day. And here I thought you would enjoy the gift to walk among the humans."

Demona's gaze shot to the blonde standing before her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her curisity getting the best of her.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Owen said before taking a mocking bow. "Prince of mischief, Puck, at your service," he said, his grin spreading wide.

"PUCK!" Demona yelled as she lunged at the blonde. "Remove this curse from me! Now!"

Owen shook his head with a chuckle.

"I can't, Miss Destine. I am human at the moment, bound to this shell."

Demona growled again.

"That won't help your situation. This spell is permanent. Only Lord Oberon can remove the spell."

"Or another of the Fey."

Owen shrugged his shoulders before stepping over to the window.

"Detective Maza is now half gargoyle, her new nature taking form at night. She will need your help."

"Why would I help her?"

Owen shook his head before turning on his heels and striding toward the door.

"That is for you to figure out. Good day, Miss Destine."

Demona growled again, her human eyes glowing red with rage.

* * *

Elisa cried out in pain as she braced herself against her kitchen wall with her hands, her transformation taking hold.

"Damn, that hurts," Elisa said as she panted, a few drops of sweat on her brow. "Why did he have to give me a gift that was also a curse?"

Elisa sighed before walking over to her sink and getting a glass of water.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Elisa said as she leaned against the counter, her wings wrapping around her shoulders and her tail gently brushing against the floor.

"It always does."

Elisa spun around, her hand going to a gun that wasn't there. She sighed as she relaxed her stance and looked at the other female.

"Demona."

"Detective."

Elisa shook her head before moving into the living room to sit down on her couch.

"So what can I do for you, Demona? I will say I am surprised to see you civil towards me after everything we've done over the last year."

"I spoke to Puck. Or rather he came and talked to me."

Elisa crossed her arms before crossing her legs.

"That doesn't explain why you are here. We have never gotten along. Never. And I believe I was always on the receiving end of it all. Always on the defense."

Elisa turned her attention to her claws.

"This isn't easy for me, human!" Demona growled.

"I am not human anymore!" Elisa yelled as she got to her feet and stood less than a foot from the other female. "I'm a gargoyle! I can never live my life as I once did!" Elisa's anger then vanished and she sat back down on her couch. "I'm a gargoyle. I have to hide what I am now."

"So... you didn't ask to be a gargoyle?" Demona asked as she slowly stepped forward.

Elisa's gaze shot to the older female before it became one of rage.

"Are you deaf?" Elisa growled, her eyes glowing. "I already said I didn't ask for this."

Demona looked away for a moment.

"Come with me," she said. She then spread her wings.

"What?"

Demona sighed before her hands clenched into fists.

"Come with me, Elisa. There is much to discuss."

The former detective didn't move, her gaze locked on the other female.

"I mean no harm."

Elisa scoffed.

"These past months make that statement hard to believe."

Demona growled before walking toward the open window. Before she stepped onto the ledge, she looked back at Elisa.

"If you want proof that I mean you no harm, then you'll have to follow me. You have my word that you won't be hurt."

Elisa looked a little skeptical as she slowly rose to her feet and followed the other female out the window.

* * *

"Where are we?" Elisa asked as she got ready to pounce. "Why did you bring me here?"

Demona didn't turn to face her.

"To your left against the far edge of the roof is a ventilation duct. If you reach under it near the bolts of the second section, you should find a blaster rifle."

Elisa looked over at the ducts before looking back at the female. She then made her way over to the said ducts, her eyes never leaving Demona's frame. Once there, she did as the elder gargoyle had said. Low and behold, she pulled out the blaster rifle that Demona said would be there.

"I could have gotten that out and killed you, but I didn't," Demona said. She was still standing away from her, in the exact same position. "I could have taken you out and been done with it, but I didn't." She then looked over her shoulder at Elisa. "You have the weapon and I'm powerless against you. I am at your mercy." Demona turned to face the former detective. "Do you believe me now?"

Elisa looked over the weapon, pulling the clip and checking the charge of the weapon's battery. It was fully charged.

"Okay," Elisa said as she reloaded the gun and placed it back under the duct. "You get this one chance. The moment I see you point a weapon, even your mace, at me, this truce is over. Am I clear?"

Demona nodded as she slowly relaxed her stance.

"Come, Elisa. I have a couple things to teach you."

Elisa placed a hand on her hip.

"What could you teach me that Goliath couldn't?"

"He may be able to teach you the ways of gargoyles, but does he live like I do? Does he live two lives?"

Elisa shook her head.

"No. No, he's stone by day and a gargoyle by night."

"We two are human in the day and gargoyles at night. I also wish to... protect you."

"What?"

Demona nodded as she looked down at the ground.

"I wish to protect the only other of my kind," Demona said. "We are both human in the light and gargoyles in the dark. You can't work and if too many people saw you as you are now, they wouldn't hesitate to cause any problems. Most likely attacking you." The redhead's claws clenched in rage. "I already lost my clan to humans. I can't loss the only clan I have left."

"When did you come to this decision?" Elisa asked as she sat down on the duct. "I know it wasn't until after you left my apartment."

"After I was chased away," Demona sighed she then slowly walked over to the same duct and sat down a short ways away. "Puck came over to my home. I have no idea how he managed to enter while human, but he did. He said that I should help you. Said I had to figure the reason to help you out on my own."

"And that is?"

Demona's claws dug into the duct she was sitting on.

"I feel something. I have no idea what it is. I just know I can trust you. At least for now."

"You trust me." Elisa then got to her feet before walking to the edge of the roof. "I wish I could say the same. Since we met, you've tried to kill me dozens of times. So forgive me if I'm not that trusting yet. It's pretty unbelievable that you'd do something like this."

"I know. This hard on me as it is."

Elisa sighed before looking back at the female.

"I'll trust you this once. Here's hoping I don't regret it."

Elisa held out her clawed hand and waited for Demona to take it.

"I promise, Elisa, I won't try harming you again," Demona said as she placed one clawed hand into Elisa's as the other went to her chest, pressing against her heart. "You have my word."

Elisa gave a small smile before standing and flaring her wings open.

"So what did you want to teach me?" Elisa asked as she gently pulled the other female to her feet.

"I'll tell you more when we arrive at my home," Demona said with a small smile.

Elisa nodded as she followed the older female to the edge of the roof and dove off.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Elisa asked as they landed on the roof of Demona's home.

"This is where _we_ live," Demona corrected. "I would like you to move in. I'll take care of any and all expenses."

"You want me to just move in with you? What about my apartment?"

Demona motioned for Elisa to follow her into the building. With practiced ease, Demona jumped off the roof and landed inside her bedroom.

"Please come inside," Demona said as she leaned out the building to look up at her clanmate. "We have many things to discuss. Your apartment is just the first."

Elisa growled before jumping from the roof and landing inside the window next to Demona.

"You're going to try and convince me to just abandon everything I've known, aren't you?"

Demona shook her head.

"Not at all, Elisa," Demona said. "If you truly wish to keep your apartment, I will make sure everything is taken care of. I have enough money to keep both this home and your apartment taken care of for the rest of your life. I would say the rest of mine, but then again, I am immortal."

"And sadly, I'm not," Elisa said as she looked around at all the artifacts.

"I wouldn't say that."

Both Elisa and Demona turned around to find Owen Burnett standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean, Puck?" Demona growled.

"You are familiar with the spell that ties you to Macbeth? The same could be said for Miss Maza. She is tied to you."

Elisa looked at her claws before looking at the blonde again.

"Another spell?!" she growled. "When the hell did you place that on me?"

Owen gave a small smile.

"Actually, Miss Maza, you have always been immortal. Ever since that night one month ago. Haven't you noticed that any wound you get is almost gone the same instant? The doctors wouldn't know what to do as it is a side effect from a spell. But ever since that night, when you proved yourself an asset to the Gargoyle race, you have been immortal."

"Will she feel my pain, and I hers, if we are too close when we are in pain?"

Owen nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. I redirected the spell from Macbeth to Miss Maza."

Demona looked over at Elisa before looking back at the blonde.

"You mean..."

"Miss Maza won't die if she's 'killed'. As long as one of you are still breathing, the other will be just fine."

"And Macbeth?"

"He has regained his youth. He has been made aware of his new situation."

"And his reaction?"

Owen gave a small smile.

"He still wants to kill you, but not so much now. Not now that he's been freed of the spell."

"And the primary effects of the spell? I only became young because of his youth."

"And you are still young, even though it has been a month since the spell was transferred to Miss Maza."

Demona looked at her talons, still strong with youth.

"But if I'm not taking Elisa's youth, then how are be both still young?"

"I transferred the spell to Miss Maza. The spell already recognized that the youth had been given. It was only a matter of returning Macbeth's youth after the effects of the spell had worn off."

"So now I'm going to live forever?" Elisa asked, finally stepping back into the conversation.

"Or until you and Miss Destine see fit to end your lives."

Demona looked at the one other member of her clan.

"I don't think I could," she said as she held out her hand. "You have so much to live for, so much to see. And things will only get better from here."

Elisa smiled as she took the offered hand and nodded.

Owen cleared his throat before giving both females a small smile.

"Well, my work is done," he said before bowing. "I shall take my leave."

Demona nodded.

"Thank you, Puck."

"Not a problem, Miss Destine."

With that, Owen Burnett turned on his heel and walked out of the room and, not long after that, the mansion.

"Now where were we?" Demona asked as she pulled Elisa closer.

"You were trying to convince me to just abandon my home," Elisa said with a smile.

Demona nodded with a small smile before pulling Elisa deeper into the house, her grip never faltering on Elisa's hand.

* * *

 **And there we go. I finally finished chapter two of Something Unexpected. Again, I am very sorry for the long delay. I will try to do better. ^_^ That is a promise. So until next time, I bid you all farewell.**

 **Talon Earthstone**

 **Please, leave a review or idea. :) They help inspire me. ^_^**


	3. A New Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Gargoyles. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. That's it. So don't sue me. I has no money.

* * *

 **THREE**

 **A New Start**

* * *

Elisa groaned as she fell into an armchair. She was panting from her transformation from a gargoyle to human.

"That still hurts," Elisa said as she looked across the room at her clanmate.

"It always will," Demona said as she also sat down in the armchair opposite the coffee table. "Now we have a few things to discuss. One being what you're going to do for work."

"I wanted to be a cop like my dad," Elisa said as she leaned back in her chair. She then looked up at the ceiling. "But seeing as I'm part gargoyle now, I can't just appear on the scene as one." Elisa sighed. "My only option was to quit the force, which I've done. I'm a civilian now."

Demona nodded from her chair as she leaned forward and grabbed one of the cups of tea sitting on the coffee table.

"A civilian you may be, an unemployed civilian you are not."

Elisa looked from the mug of tee she had just taken a sip from.

"I don't understand."

"You'll be working for me," Demona said as she returned her mug to the table. "I want you as my Head of Security. I'm pretty sure one of New York's finest would do a better job than the doughnut eating human that sits in the security office and sleeps all day."

"Really?" Elisa asked. "He sleeps?"

Demona nodded.

"I placed a hidden camera in the room. I can see his snoring human hide at any given time. I need someone that is willing to do rounds and not just sit in one room."

Elisa leaned forward and tapped her chin.

"Head of Security? For NightStone?"

Demona nodded.

"We'll sort out your pay and such later. For now, why don't we head into town and get something to eat."

"What about here?"

Demona shook her head with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I don't have anything in my kitchen."

Elisa sighed before standing and setting her empty mug down on the coffee table.

"I'm game," Elisa then said with a smile. "However, I would like to pick up some specific ingredients."

"Ingredients?"

"I have a family recipe that I'm sure you would really enjoy."

Demona's curiosity was peaked.

"You have my full attention."

Elisa nodded before looking around the living room, trying to find her shoes.

* * *

Elisa stood in front of the full length mirror in her room, adjusting the tie on her new uniform.

"You okay?" Demona asked as she stood in the doorway.

Elisa chuckled.

"That is the last question I expect to ever hear from you, Demona," Elisa said as she went over her uniform one more time, making sure everything was in it's proper place. "To answer your question, though, yes, I'm fine."

Demona looked down at the floor.

"I'm still getting use to having a clanmate again," the older female said as she fidgeted with the hem of her blazer.

"Understandable," Elisa said as she adjusted the cuffs of her sleeves. "I'm ready to take over as Head of Security."

Demona nodded with a small smile.

"It's about time I found someone more capable than that human male."

The two headed out, the gates locking as soon as they closed.

"I will say I am a little nervous."

Demona shook her head as she drove through the traffic.

"Don't be," she said. "You did a fantastic job as an officer. You'll do wonderfully as my Security Chief."

"Oh, I know. It's not that I'm worried about."

Demona looked over at Elisa for an instant before looking back at the road.

"I'm worried what the human will say when I walk in with you to take his place."

"It's none of his concern why you're taking his place. He just has to know that he's being replaced with someone that can do that job ten times better."

Elisa nodded as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Demona asked.

"It's just that… I'm still not use to this side of you, Demona. I keep expecting you to go off and attack me."

Demona placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Elisa," Demona said with a small smile. "You are clan and I would never hurt clan."

Elisa placed her hand on Demona's and nodded.

"I know. Give me a little more time and I'll be fine."

Demonad nodded as she squeezed Elisa's shoulder again.

* * *

"You're what?!" the former Head of Security growled as he glared at the women in front of him. One was his boss and the other was dressed in a uniform to match his.

"You heard me, Mr. Daniels," Demona said as she stood with her arms crossed under her breasts. She had a determined look in her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her. "Elisa Maza is taking your place as Head of Security. I would rather have her doing her job than you sitting in a room eating doughnuts and sleeping."

"I don't sleep!"

"Oh, no?" Elisa said as she held up her new tablet and showed an image of Daniels leaning back in his chair, snores sounding from the man's open mouth. "Then what is this?"

"It's fake!"

"Really?" Elisa asked as she minimized the image of the male and showed him that there was in fact twenty other videos similar to the one she had just showed. "Then how do you explain that there are multiple images of you doing the exact same things over and over again?"

The man glared at Elisa.

"You don't do your job. If there was a major security problem, you'd probably turn your back and ignore it, if it meant that you would have to get up and run around."

Demona nodded.

"I have eyes everywhere," she said as she held up her left hand. In it was a cell phone with an image of their current conversation being recorded. "You will notice that you can't find the camera for this particular image. But if you look over your shoulder at the top shelf, you'll notice a lopsided stack of books."

The man looked over his shoulder at the books and saw a very small reflective surface.

"What the hell?!"

"Indeed," Elisa said as she put the device in her hands on stand-by and held her hands behind her back. "I am former Detective Elisa Maza. I will be taking over your job."

"Former detective?"

"Due to certain unavoidable circumstances, I had to quit the force."

"A loss for the NYPD, but a gain for me," Demona said as she crossed her arms again. "You, Mr. Daniels, have been a thorn in my side since I found out about your lack of duty. So to make sure that nothing happens, I have found a more suitable replacement for you. You have until the end of the day to empty out your desk of all the useless items you deem to keep in it."

"But be warned," Elisa said as she glared at the human male, "if you try to take anything that is to remain, office supplies or computer equipment, I will call the police. And seeing as I am a former officer, they will not hesitate to follow though with any report I make."

"You bitch!" Daniels yelled as he threw a punch at Elisa.

The former detective was ready for the man as she caught his fist and threw him over her shoulder, effectively putting him on his back.

"I saw your sloppy punch coming from a mile away," Elisa said as she held the man's wrist in such a way that he was fully pinned. "Remember that when you start to loose your cool."

Elisa then released the man and dragged him up to his feet.

"Now I suggest that you get your sorry ass in gear and get your things out of my desk," the former detective growled. "After all, I'll need the desk for actual work!"

The man just glared at Elisa before walking over to his desk and pulling open the draws.

"I will have a box brought to you for your… things."

With that, Demona turned on her heels before looking at Elisa and motioning for her to follow.

* * *

"Human men," Elisa said as she leaned back in one of the chairs across from Demona's desk.

"I've noticed that you've started calling everyone around you human. Do you not consider yourself to be human anymore?"

Elisa sighed.

"i'm not human, Demona," she said. "I'm a gargoyle. And I will not let humans dictate how I live my life."

Demona smiled as she nodded.

"But I will make one thing clear, Miss Destine," Elisa said, a glare at the older woman. "Even though I am very cautious around humans now, I do not hate them."

Demona held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, alright." Demona then lowered her hands and looked over at her clanmate. "I am glad you are cautious."

"Old habits die hard," Elisa murmured. "Back at the precinct, the trait's psychologically integrated to the point of being unable to separate it from daily living. Being aware of my surroundings is second nature. Probably will be for the rest of my life." She grimaces at the latter of her statement and sighs. "A very, very long life."

Demona didn't remark, having no form of reassurance to provide. Immortality could be viewed as either a gift or curse, depending on the one burdened with the spell. Just as she had come to reconcile with the notion of being tied down to this long lifetime, Elisa would as well.

"You still have to finalize the rest of your enrollment paperwork to Nightstone," Demon said mildly. "I'll have my assistant deliver the other half this afternoon. Once we finish here, I want you to go familiarize yourself with the rest of the staff and take a tour of the facility. Memorize their names, all the routes and exercise vigilance. Even as you are, we can't be sure how everyone else will handle Daniel's termination. There hasn't been a female in charge of security for years."

Elisa looked pointedly at her employer, keeping her voice low, but firm. "I can handle myself, Miss Destine."

"I've no doubt of that, Miss Maza," Demona countered with similar sternness, lightly edged with amusement. "I've landed on my back enough times to acknowledge you aren't entirely incapable."

Elisa really gave the red haired woman a leveled stare, pondering whether to take the comment as a compliment or a clever taunt. She decided to keep her opinion to herself before focusing on situating herself into her new workplace, ignoring the burning leer directed at her.

Demona pulled the top drawer of her desk open and leafed through several manila folders before withdrawing a small stack of forms and sliding them across the desk.

"These are your new hire documents. Read over them, memorize the policies and regulations expected of you as Head of Security. Pages six, nine and thirteen hold all the information on your entitlements: health insurance, potential raises, recreational pays and leaves."

Paperwork, a cop's main adversary. Elisa wanted to joke about how awful she'd always been at ever keeping up with her incident and accident reports back at HQ. Bluestone was always so much better at organizing their files, keeping everything arranged so neat and tidy. She never had to wonder where her paperwork was. It took a single snatch of the drawer, a quick search and pluck, then bam.

' _It's always the small things you tend to miss when they're gone,'_ Elisa thought as she grabbed a pen from one of the holders on Demona's desk. She then began filling in the blanks to each sheet. Reminiscing wasn't going to serve her much good now. Things were different. And it was time to forge new small things to commemorate her new life.

* * *

 **And so ends the long awaited third chapter. :) A very warm thank you to PhoenixDiamond for helping me finish this chapter. I dedicate it to you, Phoenix. Thanks for all your help! ^_^**

 **I don't know how long it's going to be before chapter 4 is started or even finished. So please, again, be patient. Til next time, I bid you all adieu.**

 **Talon Earthstone**

 **Please leave a review. They speed things along.**


End file.
